


The Battles Not Won Yet

by Fangodess



Series: The War on My Soul [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, not much stafou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/pseuds/Fangodess
Summary: Stanley goes to Belle for advice and Belle finds out how bad it truly is.





	The Battles Not Won Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puzzle_with_Infinite_Pieces/gifts).



> This occurs after the first time he cuts but before Stanley finds out.

Stanley walked cautiously into the library hoping to find Belle. He hoped she could help with Etienne. He was slowly getting worse and Stanley wanted to help him but didn’t know how.  
“Stanley, is there something you need?” he hears said from behind him causing him to jump.  
“Um, yes actually, your highness. I was wondering if I could ask you for help with something or not help perhaps but advice I guess. I mean I guess that is help but I’m just not sure how to word it. Sorry I’m rambling again I seem to do that a lot lately,” Stanley replied.  
Belle laughed softly, “You are fine and please call me Belle. We knew each other in the village no sense in acting like I am a different person. What is it you need advice for?"  
“You see I have this friend who… I’m not quite sure how to explain it but I guess they just get overwhelmed maybe? I’m really not sure. They say they feel empty most of the time and sometimes I’ll find them and they will be breathing rapidly and they’ll start saying how they thinks they’re going crazy or dying. I just I’ve never seen this before and I want to help them but I don’t know how and I just thought maybe you’d know what’s going on or even just how to help a little,” Stanley said.  
“Wow that’s,” Belle says, “Have you talked to this person about what’s going on?”  
“I’ve tried to but I think they want me to think their getting better but I know they’re not and I’m scared if I mention it will only make it worse. I’m scared, I don’t know what to do and I can’t lose him, them, damn it,” Stanley said.  
“It’s Étienne, isn’t it?” Belle asks softly, “I kind of already thought that but I didn’t want to disrupt what you were saying.”  
“Yes, I love him so much and I’m terrified I’m going to lose him. That’s so selfish he’s suffering and I’m worried about me but I’m terrified I can’t lose him, I can’t,” Stanley whimpers out.  
Belle walks over and wraps her arms around him, “You’re not being selfish, you’re scared and that’s ok. I’m afraid I don’t know much about this but just be there for him. Hold him when he needs you to, comfort him when he needs it, just be there for him. As for the rapid breathing try holding him, even if he fights against you, this will help in the long run because his breathing will slowly match yours.”  
“Thank you, madam,” he bowed to her, “I really should go find him.  
“Of course,” she said curtsying back.  
***  
Belle thought about Etienne often wondering if he’s doing better and how Stanley was dealing with it. That was until she witnessed the rapid breathing Stanley had talked about up close. She was walking back from the library when she heard a strange noise coming from Etienne’s quarters. Naturally she went to make sure he was ok and what she found made her realize why Stanley was so scared for the man.  
She immediately ran to him kneeling in front of him causing him to shrink backwards, “Hey, hey its ok. It’s just me.”  
He looked up at her eyes wide with a look of fear, “I’m sorry this happens sometimes. I’ll be fine you can go,” he stuttered out as his breathing grew more rapid.  
“I’m not going to leave like this Etienne,” she said softly placing her hand on his face, “here come here,” she said pulling him into her lap her touch reminded him so much of his mother’s he couldn’t find.” it in himself to resist.  
“ok just try to breathe with me in and out in and out,” she made her breathing as calm and regulated as possible, “that’s it in and out in and out. You’re doing great it will be ok just breathe.”  
Slowly as his breathing returned to normal he slides out of her lap ashamed that he had let anyone else see him like this. He had promised himself after that day on the roof no one would have to see him like that again and he had already broken that promise with Stanley many time, “I’m sorry,” he whispered.  
“You have nothing to apologize for. Do you want to talk about what brought this on?” she asked.  
“I’m not sure one minute I was fine and the next I was unable to breathe,” he said.  
“Ok, if you ever need to talk about it I will always listen,” she said.  
He smiled, “Thank you princess.”  
“Please call me Belle.” She left hoping she had helped him even a little. She knew the battle wasn’t over yet but Etienne had many people fighting for him he would get out of this alive.


End file.
